


Fic; The real/reel world

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson wind up in our world in the studio where they film House M.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic; The real/reel world

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
_  
**Fic; The real/reel world**   
_

**Title;** The real/reel world   
 **Summary;** For HW_fest prompt 58. House and Wilson wind up in our world in the studio where they film House M.D. How does this happen and what happens? Please leave comments, constructive criticism welcome.  
 **Disclaimer;** Of course I don't own House; Wilson does.   
 **Words;** 773 

   
  


House sat at his desk killing space-monkeys. He was surprised that Cuddy hadn't come to drag him to the level of hell that held s.t.d's and snotty noses. The hospital was also unusually quiet this afternoon, (he hadn't seen anyone since Wilson had gone back to his own office two hours ago). It was clear that there was something anomalous about the hospital. Investigation was required; the first thing to do would be to talk to (interrogate) Cuddy.

  


 

  


The elevator was conveniently open and he hobbled into it. He repeatedly jabbed at the button but the door wouldn't close. The elevator phone wasn't working either. He looked closer at the door and pushed it, it was cardboard! House decided it was time to annoy his faithful sidekick. Wilson could go downstairs and find out what was going on.  

  


 

  


House barged in and ordered Wilson to go-forth and snoop. He smirked when House explained the situation. Wilson had suspected that something bizarre was going on since last week; House had started dating Cameron. When he'd asked why, he just received the expected crude remark and nothing more. Even though Cameron had grown over the last couple of years she still wasn't mature enough, or perceptive enough for House. And her snark was rarely up to par, which was always important with House. The relationship just made no sense. It was like some random force had jammed together two pieces that just didn't fit. But he had dismissed his own musings as a hint of jealousy. 

  


 

  


A cane tapping his leg broke Wilson's thoughts. He followed House out into the corridor. "What the hell…" Wilson exclaimed as he looked around; there were camera's, microphones and lighting equipment; the hospital looked like a film set. He was just about to question the cameraman, when he froze in his tracks; standing right there were two men who looked just like him and House. He was speechless, not sure he wanted to know what was going on anymore, in this crazy scenario. It didn't help that House was just smirking, clearly amused. 

  


 

  


The first place Wilson wanted to get to was the bathroom. (Was House-double speaking in an English accent?) Hopefully splashing some cold water on his face would bring back some sanity to the world. House followed, limping swiftly to keep up.

  


 

  


By the time Wilson was washing his face he had calmed a little and was able to apply reason to what was happening. He composed himself quickly and struck a wary but nonchalant pose before speaking:

  


"There are three possible explanations I can think of; one, I'm dreaming, two, I'm hallucinating or three, this is part of some elaborate prank concocted by you!"

  


 

  


"Yeh, I went through all the effort of making same-aged clones of us, just to drive you crazy."

  


 

  


"I was thinking more along the lines of sophisticated holograms but I wouldn't put the clone thing past you." 

  


 

  


"If what's happening isn't real and you saw it, then you can't be real either, so this argument is pointless. If what we saw was real, you're only wasting time that I should be spending on figuring out this puzzle."

  


 

  


Before Wilson could reply the door opened and a man who looked like he was in his early forties entered.

  


"Finally" He said with a sigh, "We've been looking for you guys everywhere."

  


 

  


"Who are you?" Wilson asked confused.

  


 

  


"I should be asking that, did you think by impersonating actors you would be allowed to wander around a private set?" Said the man.

  


 

  


"I'm doctor Wilson and I work in this hospital, I'm not trying to impersonate anyone."

  


 

  


"Those are pretty impressive disguises. But if you keep pretending to be House and Wilson, who I assure you are fictional, security will be forced to call the men in white coats."

  


 

  


"I don't know what you're talking about, if anyone is getting thrown out of this hospital, it's your film crew."

  


   

  


"Do you really expect me to believe that you are characters that have come to life?"

  


 

  


"Do you really expect us to believe that we're characters in a TV show?" Wilson replied with indignation.

  


 

  


"What's not to believe?" House had just figured it out. "These idiots have caused a rip in the space-time continuum. By writing Cameron and I into having a relationship, they forced something to happen in our universe that would usually never happen. This created a rip in the space-time continuum to form, you have to write Cameron and I breaking up for Wilson and I to be able to return to our universe."

  


 

  


Wilson wondered how many vicodin House had taken. 

End. 

  



End file.
